


A Gift

by 19609



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19609/pseuds/19609
Summary: ✩獻給可愛親友的車✩沒什麼劇情，單純的發車





	A Gift

「你看，後面已經濕了喔。真像隻發情的小兔子呢，Artemis」

男人尾音上挑，滿意地凝望眼前淫靡景色——泛著淺粉的身軀、鳳凰般火紅的緞帶、塞在嫩穴的魔杖，情色且糟糕。

眼下之人被五花大綁，胸口處還打了個大大的蝴蝶結，頭上戴的是兔耳造型的髮箍，怎麼看都是送上門的禮物。

那雙好看的手，挑逗已濕透的小口、可憐地一顫一顫，似是等待著能有更大的物什填滿。

「Th……eseus…不是的、我沒有……嗚…」

「是嗎？可是、你的身體好像不是這麼覺得。」

「……嗯啊！」

Newt胡亂地搖著頭，試圖辯解，卻被倏然調高的震動打斷了思緒。

前戲仍舊持續，對他而言儼然是種折磨。  
到底為什麼要玩這麼大？魔杖還是自己的，這讓恥度又晉升了一個層級。

他的兄長平時看似正經，殊不知惡趣味如此重，總是能有新的花樣可以試。

就好比現在——空無一人的傲羅辦公室、躺臥在鋪有地毯的木質地上，以極為誘人又淫穢的姿態，承受著侵犯。

即使對方再三保證已做好必要的防範措施，但心裡難免會不踏實。

「這麼不專心，是在想什麼？」

磁性的低喚將人拉回了現實，感受到有東西抵在股間上，份量還不小，蠢蠢欲動地準備釋放。

紅嚶被捏揉到微踵，唇瓣被含上，靈活的舌霸道恣意地頂弄敏感的上顎。  
四面八方、排山倒海而來的快感，正侵蝕大腦。  
無法思考、無從躲避，只能單方面接受。

「唔……」

不知從什麼時候，那人拔出後方的異物，取而代之的是粗長的炙熱。  
先是小幅度地蹭進、緊接著是節奏性地抽插，每一下都精準瞄準了穴蕊，使他忍不住發出小聲的嗚咽。

「太大了……哥哥……會、會壞掉的……」

翡翠綠的眸，蒙上層水光，吐出膩人的呻吟，惹人憐愛。

猛烈的攻勢，讓Newt不得不找個依靠抱住，張手攀上寬大的肩，埋首於頸窩，把重心整個放在他人身上。

宛若徜徉在大海的一片小舟，隨著一波波的浪潮載浮載沉。

「沒事的，我相信你辦得到。好孩子，再忍一會。」

「哼嗯……真的、不行了……」

察覺他的不安，Theseus捧起他的臉，不停啄吻予以安撫，輕聲哄道。

上面是溫柔的綿長，下面卻是粗暴的劇烈，兩股差異極大的感受同時進行，弄得他吟哦聲越發越大。

實在是、過於放縱了。

—FIN—


End file.
